User blog:Zanywoop/MOCs blog the sixth
Hookay! The start of the 2015 anticipation has come now, and most pf the set pictures for all the lines have been released. As such, now we start our planning of MOCs to build with parts we won't have for three months. In other news, I finally got all the IFB wave 2 sets recently (as well as the new mixels, simply to spite Bub :) ) so I should be a bit more active with MOCing. So saying, I am also a bit more active on my story front, trying to update every week. As such, you may actually recognizes some names in this blog from the story. But now what you came for! MOCS! Elusive If you've read my story, you've probably figured out that this my favorite character to write. This Jodnian politician is the current leader of the Hunter CORPS. Highly intelligent, well versed and ruthless, he leads the Hunters by the letter of the law, or at least it's loopholes. Do to his political background, he knows how to spin any meeting his way, get whatever the Hunters need. IMG_0965.JPG|Basic Jodnian design. The arms are of course custom, and the original design choice for this MOC. IMG_0964.JPG|A better look at the hands. Any of y'all whov played hearthstone, this MOC is inspired by the Faceless Manipulator. IMG_0966.JPG|The body is also custom, I just needed something Skinnier than was available OSB Police Cruiser I debated putting this up, because I haven't removed the stickers from the white pieces yet, because I wasn't completely happy with the MOC when the pics were taken. So yeah, now you know. Still. I've only made two vehicles recently, designed around the container piece from IFB (the other is a Hunter CORPS. Tank. That'll be up soonish.) IMG_0967.JPG|A may not be happy with the sticker situation, but the piping? I am in love with the piping. It's supposed to represent windows, as I couldn't really show that in Moc. IMG_0969.JPG|They see me ridin... IMG_0968.JPG|Another frontal shot, this time to show off suspension. It exists. Not very usefully, but it does. IMG_0970.JPG|Gear Train and back shot. This came together surprising well back here. Terrence Ballista XL This ain't canon as of MTD, but it might be, depending on where I go after that. This is just a basic XL moc, with two bodies back to back for base as per my usual style. This originally just started as a wider hip design MOC, so much of the custom design is in the legs and waist. IMG_0997.JPG|First things first- I ain't trying to replicate BTD's recent Mocs with those shoulders. It's *actually* supposed to replicate one of my earliest mocs, which you might be able to find in my earliest MOC post. So yeah. I swear I don't TRY to steal everyone's moc Ideas... IMG_0996.JPG|Sticker show off time! For reference, the stripes and barcode (can you guys see it? Tell me if you can't) come from the old Exo-Force Fire Vulture set. IMG_0998.JPG|Waist design from the front. I wanted to design a kilt-eque battle skirt thing. I'm not Unhappy with it, Though it could probably use some work in retrospect. IMG_0999.JPG|Back of the legs and battle kilt. The legs are very custom armored, and I'm happy to say you can't really see any black through. Toxic Reapa Basicly just a way to put a memorable face in the OSB, Toxic Reapa (just known as Reapa in this universe) is a sniper in the OSB. His gun is outfitted with acidic bullets, meaning, they bore through pretty much anything when En route to a target. This means armor doesn't really help, though the bullet can lose too much momentum to do significant damage. IMG_0951.JPG|The only OSB Sniper left, after the bill to get a license for owning sniper rifles was taken away. He's more or less a cyborg, with very few Orgnaic parts left. Therefore, with his hatred for the Hero Factory and inability to join the Hunter CORPS., he takes the side of the OSB. IMG_0953.JPG|Here we have him with Hareda. Close friends with Hareda, they work closely together, or as close as a sniper and a general get on the battlefield. IMG_0952.JPG|Another Custom rifle. Originally I tried to get it transform into a vacuum cleaner (for stealth purposes! Totally!) I gave that up for symmetry. He keeps a list of Heroes to aim for on the barrel of the gun. IMG_0950.JPG|Better shot of teh gun. Szanrir Transformer guards Two guards from the Hunter CORPS., Serated and Adrenaline have alternate forms to shift to and from in combat. These are just ideas for transformer Mocs originally, and while they aren't the most... accurate, in their transformations, they are fairly stable in them, especially Serated. Serated IMG_0959.JPG|Design for this MOC is highly based on BW Megatron. Currently, he doesn't have a helmet (this will make more when you see him transformed. IMG_0958.JPG|I tried to subvert the whole "oh, you make his legs and arms move and he's a spaceship" syndrome, because come on. Does that ever look any good? IMG_0960.JPG|Serated transforms into a Komodo Dragon essentially. I tired very hard to make it more than just a basic BEast transformer where the beast legs become the robots arms and legs. IMG_0962.JPG|Here, you might be able to see the head problems. Still, very happy with the way this moc turned out transformation, and is probably my favorite Transforming MOC to date. Adrenaline IMG_0955.JPG|Where as Serated was built from robot mode backwards, Adrenaline was built vehicle mode first. Therefore she looks much better in that mode. IMG_0954.JPG|This MOC is pretty stable, even despite the backpack. IMG_0957.JPG|Basically turns into a jeep-esque car. While I wasn't too proud of Robot mode, I am VERY happy with the way this turned out. It can roll fairly flat without splitting anywhere Unnamed MOC and Guns Okay. This entire design is based around a small ladder piece. Suffice it to say... IMG_0993.JPG|This is probably my best MOC in months. IMG_0983.JPG|This is my second all custom MOC, following after The Inspector (which I decided would be my Helryx MOC). Originally, this was supposed to be a Matoran or Agori MOC. Now? I dunno. IMG_0986.JPG|Chestplate design and arm design. Whoooo boy... THAT TOOK FOREVER. Tracking down all those matoran hands, oof. EDIT: I notice the paint is coming off the shoulder pads. That looks bad, so I'll put up more pics when I fix that. IMG_0987.JPG|Leg design. Still custom, though you may recognize those feet from pretty much any MOC I make where there aren't feet in the correct color (COUGHCOUGHYellowCOUGHCOUGH) or the right size. You may also notice this is one of the three places where there are any non-black pieces. That'll make sense when I show.... IMG_0989.JPG|Side waist shots. See, the Jumper head was the best thing to happen to custom MOCS in black and blue in a good while, since the invention of the new single balljoint in my opinion. It's such a great greebling part that can fit very tight to any MOC. IMG_0985.JPG|General back shot. Not as impressive, but does give you a good Idea of the infrastructure. this entire MOC is actually very tight together, and stable also. Plus, a good look at the sword. IMG_0991.JPG|Posing for posing's sake. IMG_0992.JPG|I debated over using Rocka's Shield over Bulk's, but really a giant gold disk looks a bit odd when not used as currency. I figured I should make a section of these things where I just showcase the Recent gun designs in my collection. So here's a pistol set and a flamethrower. IMG_1000.JPG|DISCO INFERNO! IMG_1001.JPG|This was basically built out of Greebling. At first it was supposed to be a Jackal-like body, then a chaingun. IMG_1002.JPG|Can anyone say Pipe Bomb? IMG_0976.JPG|Pew Pew Pew! IMG_0975.JPG|A basic Pistol design for MOCS with the Exo-Force limb arms. IMG_0974.JPG|I designed it based on a Bulk moc I saw on Bickshelf. Sorry, I don't remember who originally made it. EDIT: This guy IMG_0971.JPG|Unlike the flamethrower, this has a Character MOC attached to it. Basically an OSB Gunsmith, done with no real custom designs taht aren't weapons. IMG_0973.JPG|This is the other point behind the guns, and that is they fit as backpacks. Honestly, they started of as backpacks. Closing statements and a plea I missed my first anniversary ( I '''thought '''it was the first of October...), but suffice it to say I want to stick around for another year, through whatever may happen. I'm considering joining up with CBW eventually, though now that I actually have a schedule to write MTD I'll wait till I at least finish that. Also, I would love to know y'all opinions on MOCs, stories, vehicles, wha'ever. I feel we need to revitalize the voting page, so I'd like to tell this to any new user, old user, pretty much all you guys: Please, please don't be afraid to post on the Voting page. If we don't have competition over slots, nothing will get voted in. I'll be trying to find good pages, Good recent Mocs, good pics, but please do upload. I've already put up my only section for the vote (that being the most recent version of the Shatterpoint), so.... I'll do what I can to help the page, but It needs ALL our help. Category:Blog posts